


Naruto Hatake

by LuSixter



Series: Naruto Hatake [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, F/M, Paternidad, Sorry Not Sorry, amistad, la historia está muy cambiada, maternidad?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Naruto es adoptado por Kakashi.





	Naruto Hatake

La peor fecha para la mayoría de la aldea, por no decir toda, Kakashi no era la excepción

Todo, lo había perdido todo, su madre, su padre, su amiga, Obito, Kushina... Su maestro, la persona que consideraba su padre, todas las personas que importaban, muertas, su maestro se sacrificó por culpa de ese niño, Kushina se sacrificó, y ahora tiene adentro de él el demonio que los mato, ¿era una broma?, Kakashi inconscientemente empezaba a odiar a ese niño, pero...

<<_Kakashi, toma esto_>> Minato le entregó una carta a Kakashi en el campo de batalla

<<_M-maestro...? que va a- ?_>> Minato se teletransporto

**"_Querido Kakashi:_**

** _ Lamento hacerte esto, pero lo hago por mi aldea, por tí, por mi hijo...  
_ **

** _ Se que has perdido mucho y aún eres muy joven pero... te lo pido, cuida de mi hijo, nuestro hijo, Naruto, ¿te suena?, cortesía de Jiraiya, cuídalo, el te necesita, yo te necesito, lo lamento, suerte. _ **

** _ Minato Namikaze _ **

**_Tu Maestro Favorito_" **

Tenía que cuidarlo, tenía que protegerlo, para eso estaba en la oficina del hokage, rogando que le permita quedarse al niño, después de mucho discutir, logró ganar, se quedó con el, con el niño que ahora era el demonio asesino de las personas cercanas a el, lo llevó a su pequeño apartamento, al mirar al bebé que tenía en brazos recordaba a su sensei y a Kushina, una vista hermosa, pero en el instante veía al demonio que asesino a estos dos

El lo tenía decidido

El no sería su padre, sería su guardián 

No sería su hijo, sería su protegido

No sentirían amor mutuo, solo serían negocios, negocios de guardián y protegido

O es era el plan

Antes de que la primera palabra de Naruto fuera 'papá'

* * *

Naruto había crecido un poco

Ahora tenía dos años 

Era el momento, dejaría de estar oculto, por fin podía salir al mundo sin que la gente lo descubriera, ahora todos lo sabían, no había que ocultar, ni siquiera a él mismo, Kakashi se encargó de no ocultar nada entre el y Naruto, se encargó de que supiera quien era el, quienes eran sus padres, quien era el mismo

No era el mejor padre pero intentaba hacer lo mejor

Hoy, algunos ninjas lo irían a visitar, pero ellos no sabían de Naruto, no sabían de su hijo, si, hijo, los planes están para romperse, todo el odio se fué, el solo pensar en que este niño hacía feliz a su maestro, no podía ser tan malo 

Naruto dormía plácidamente por la mañana, alguien tocó la puerta, Kakashi se levantó para abrir la puerta esquivando unas cuantas cajas, pronto se mudarían a una nueva casa mucho mas grande apta para Naruto, abrió la puerta y vio a Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Iruka y Asuma 

Los invitó a pasar y se sentaron en una mesa

"Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos Kakashi" comenzó Asuma

"He estado muy ocupado"

"Te ves como la mierda" bromeó Anko, Kakashi estaba despeinado, ropa desordenada... todo un desastre

"Y que tanto has estado haciendo Kakashi? entrenando? no me digas que hiciste un entrenamiento secreto y no me dijiste, te alcanzaré sin dudarlo!" aseguró Gai con su actitud de siempre

"Um... entrenamiento? bueno, algo así"

"Lo sabía!" Kakashi miró con ojos de ira a Asuma quien había empezado a fumar 

"Te agradecería que no fumes en mi casa, Sarutobi" Asuma se congeló e inmediatamente apagó el cigarro 

"S-si lo siento" se disculpó Asuma

"Parece que te has vuelto mas delicado" bromeó Anko 

"Aunque no cuestiono que no te guste el olor, la verdad si es raro, que has estado haciendo?" cuestionó Kurenai 

"Pues..." Kakashi se detuvo al sentir que le jalaban ligeramente la camiseta (que estaba al revés) volteó para ver quien lo había hecho "oh, lo siento, te desperté?" los 5 ninjas se asomaron a ver esperando cualquier cosa como una chica, un animal, algo así, no lo que consiguieron ver

"M- mh" negó un niño rubio en pijama con ojos azules y unas marcas en sus cachetes "ambe" soltó aquel niño que dejó atónitos a los 5 ninjas 

"Quien es el Kakashi?" preguntó Iruka confundido 

"Huh?" soltó aquel niño que automáticamente se sonrojo "uhh..." este se escondió atrás de su padre 

"Oh," Kakashi cargo a Naruto y lo sentó en sus rodillas mostrándolo a sus amigos "el es Naruto.. mi hijo"

"nija" pronunció Naruto

Los 5 ninjas se sorprendieron tanto que dejaron de ser realistas y convertirse en dibujos animados a los que se le salían los ojos exageradamente

"QUEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!" 


End file.
